


Blind Peace

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Pegasus had never expected to find himself so blind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



> Beta: the usual
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic!

Pegasus had never expected to find himself so blind. Despite losing his eye in Egypt, he had found himself largely unaffected. The Millennium Eye that Shadi had given him had more than made up for the physical loss of sight. 

It hadn’t mattered so much that he’d had to learn to adjust to the sudden lack of depth perception, it hadn’t mattered that he could – technically – be snuck up on his left side now. The Eye’s abilities had more than made up for all those minor inconveniences. 

He didn’t need to see someone in his peripheral vision for him to know they were coming. People were so noisy with their thoughts, so loud and intrusive that Pegasus could hear most coming from a mile off. Well perhaps a slight exaggeration~ And a lack of depth perception just felt trivial in comparison to the insight he gained into people’s minds. 

It had honed his business skills. Pegasus had always strived to read people closely – much easier to make business offers that way – but these days he needn’t bother when a person’s mind was like an open book. Sometimes he could offer the deepest wishes of a person – ones that they weren’t even consciously aware of but he saw them. Sometimes it allowed him to play on another’s emotion, gain sympathy or show skills the other valued. It all became child’s play.

 

Not to say that some individuals hadn’t given him trouble. Kaiba-boy’s mind had certainly taken some getting used to. So scarred and damaged it was thanks to the abuse at the hands of Gozaburo it had almost been like a literal minefield until Pegasus had managed to unearth what made the young man tick. Then it had been easy. He had the lingering feeling though that there was still much he had never uncovered but what he had had suited his needs.

Ishizu too had been difficult. Bearing a Millennium Item was almost like she had her own alarm system. She’d just given him a tired look and he elected to delve no deeper than the deep seated need she had to save her brother. He couldn’t see it interfering just yet in his own plans. And he had been brought up to a gentleman. What would his mother think, just delving into someone’s mind like that! She’d have been scandalised.

Well there was no more of that now. Pegasus lay in the almost crushing silence of his private hospital room, face still throbbing. He wasn’t sure if it was the pain of the thing or the longing his body had for the Eye to return but…. A shudder wracked his body as his mind recalled the laugh of that boy. 

In the last moments of possessing the Eye, he had been sure that he’d heard that very laugh before. But he no longer had the Eye to check. And the world was oh so silent. 

He was blind or deaf – he hadn’t quite decided yet which this was most like. No longer could he look someone in the face and hear their innermost thoughts spill out like an unstoppable waterfall. He was a little thankful just now though - after his duel with Yugi-boy he was just so so tired. The whole thing had been quite taxing. Draining. Mentally exhausting. Perhaps in this silence he could finally rest.

 

Returning to Duelist Kingdom further reminded him how quiet his life was and he soon remembered the poisonous, ugly thoughts of all those that had been closest to him. They were gone now, except Croquetts – never Croquetts -, and replaced with those he could only hope were better people. 

He could only hope because he soon realised that not only had the Eye been his power but also his crux. Too long had he relied on its abilities, his own dull and weak when it came to reading people and body language. For so long all he had heard were thoughts, a simple plucking of a string in most cases and like that he had been able to hear the symphonies of their heart and soul.

But no longer that. The world seemed so bleak once more. Quiet and dull, just as when... He shook his head and wondered once more what Cyndia would have thought of all this. 

Would she have not cared? Would she just have been happy to be reunited with him? Or would she have despised him for the lengths he had gone to? God only knew how much he loathed himself for it all. 

Some how though he thought that had he succeeded… No he wouldn’t have given the sacrifices a second thought. He wasn’t that nice of a person, he supposed. 

The way he had messed with Kaiba-boy haunted him most of all but he had been so drawn to him. The intelligence contained in such a young mind, the hidden _eagerness_ to get the praise he knew he deserved. So starved of such attention of course the boy was bound to mistake his own feelings. And Pegasus wouldn’t have needed the Eye to see it and he had manipulated that to his hearts content. 

He’d surely have to make it up to him someday but for now… No he was still too young, still had many things to learn about himself. As much as he had seen the pieces of Kaiba-boy’s heart and soul that had been newly pieced together; that didn’t mean that Kaiba-boy understood himself any better than before Yugi-boy had shattered it. 

Pegasus sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately. It was too early to contact Kaiba-boy, to try and make amends, to at least get back something of a working business relationship. At least Kaiba-boy seemed to be quite busy at the moment. Pegasus had no doubt he was working on an improved version of that contraption Kaiba had tried to get him to use. 

Maybe when he wasn’t so busy. Maybe then they could talk a little. Perhaps he should prepare a present of some sort. It wasn’t like it was hard to tell what would most interest Kaiba-boy~ Happier for now, he wondered off to begin brainstorming some ideas.

////

Kaiba looked down at the report on his desk, mouth all but a thin line as he scanned. 

He still couldn’t understand why Mokuba had picked such an average high school. Then again he himself had gone to Domino High for awhile on what was little more than a whim. Kaiba rubbed his hands over his tired eyes – obviously he’d rubbed off on Mokuba more than he’d meant to. But, at any rate, the report was glowing – of course – and he sent his brother a congratulatory text and promised ice-cream later. Assuming Mokuba hadn’t already just tucked in. Had he eaten that much as a teenager? Mokuba seemed to have turned into a horse at some point. 

The school report pushed to one side, there was an envelope underneath addressed in flowing cursive. 

Pegasus. 

Nobody else wrote like that and in English. 

Eyeing the envelope warily Kaiba picked it up and flipped it over to open. Ripping the end, he tipped the contents out onto the desk, a duel monsters card and accompanying letter. 

Kaiba flipped the letter open first, seeing what the old man had to say for himself. Of course they had been in contact in the 5 years since Duelist Kingdom but nothing beyond business. 

**Dear Kaiba-boy,**

**Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to read a letter from little old me. I’m sure you could tell it was from me, right?**

**I hope you don’t mind me whipping up this little card for you and I know, I know, it cannot possibly begin to make up for what I did so long ago. But perhaps it’s a start? An olive branch, so to speak.**

Kaiba eyed the face down card on his desk warily. If this card was anything like the Kaibaman card that Pegasus had managed to slip past him last year…. Mind you, that had gotten him to talk to Pegasus even if it was just an angry phone call. 

**Even if it’s not, she’ll be better off with you. After all, no one can use her power but you, she has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon related effect after all!**

Kaiba hated to admit it but that had certainly piqued his interest. It certainly sounded like this card wasn’t going to be a parody of himself and his deck could certainly do with a boost after so long.

**From what a certain director of a certain bureau of archaeology was telling me, I think you might recognise her, even if it’s nothing more than that. I’m sure she’ll be useful to you in your duels just as she always had.**

Ishizu? What on earth had that woman been telling Pegasus? As much as he knew the two had met a long time ago – Pegasus was hardly the kind of acquaintance you kept in touch with if you could help it. So Kaiba liked to think at any rate. And ‘he might recognise her’? What was that supposed to mean? What on earth had Pegasus dredged up from who knew where?

**But it’s nice to put a pretty face to that, right?**

Kaiba snorted. He could just hear the elongated ‘riiiight’ and the playful lilt of the other man’s voice. Why did this man have to be so ridiculous? Besides which, Kaiba didn’t care much for ‘a pretty face’ unless the person was actually interesting in someway. What was the point otherwise? 

**All my best,  
Pegasus J Crawford**

Kaiba looked over at the card again. He could just send the whole thing back, ignore Pegasus entirely and just keep things as they were. 

But nothing ever stayed the same, no matter how strange or mysterious. He sighed and picked the card up, flicking it over. His eyes widened in surprise at the woman on the card, she looked so much like… almost identically like… 

He’d never confirmed with anyone her name or what happened, though he’d begun to remember some time ago. 

He glanced back at the letter and rolled his eyes at everything that made more sense now. Smug bastard. 

Kaiba gazed at the card again for a long moment. An olive branch… He opened his desk drawer and placed her on top of his deck. He’d have to come up with a new deck strategy later.


End file.
